Problem: For how many positive integers $n\geq 2$ is $1001_n$ a prime number?
Answer: We see that the given number is equal to $1 \cdot n^3 + 1 = n^3 + 1$. Using the sum of cubes factorization, it follows that $n^3 + 1 = (n+1)(n^2 - n + 1)$. Since $1$ is a digit in the base, then $n > 1$, and $n+1 > 1$ and $n^2 - n + 1 > n - n + 1 = 1$, so $n^3 + 1$ is the product of two integers greater than $1$. Thus, $1001_n$ is prime for $\boxed{0}$ values of $n$.